Chapter 2: The Best Prison
'The Best Prison '(最強の刑務所 Saikyō no Keimusho) is the second chapter of the Nanbaka Web Manga. Synopsis Jyugo is escaping with Hajime Sugoroku and Seitarou Tanabata chasing him. Once returned Uno challanges Jyugo with puzzles. Summary The narrator begins, telling the audience: "This is "Nanba Prison": the largest prison in Japan, enveloped in monstrous walls and priding itself on its state-of-the-art security system. No one should be able to successfully escape from this prison. Or so...". The chapter then begins with Jyugo escaping by himself, with Hajime Sugoroku and Seitarou Tanabata chasing after him. Seitarou yells, "Hold it right there!!" and Hajime yells "You again, No. 15!? Knock it off!!". Jyugo walks, and Hajime says "Could you at least run!?". They capture Jyugo, and Hajime yells at Jyugo, saying "That's three times today!! How many times do you need to escape to be satisfied!?" and Jyugo replies, saying "Until I get bored, sleepy, or hungry... I guess." and Hajime says "This is not a playground!", but then goes on to say "Well, at least you didn't make it outside the prison complex. When you escape, we're the ones who really get yelled at, you know.". Jyugo responds, saying "This is coming from a guy who keeps covering this up from his boss." and Hajime says "Shut it!! I need to make a living, too!" Once returned to cell 13, Uno says "Hey, Jyugo. You really don't have hobbies other than jailbreaking?" and Jyugo replies, saying "Nope. Jailbreaking is my one and only hobby and skill.". Nico asks Jyugo, "Why don't you expand your hobbies? Watch anime? Read manga? Play games?" and Jyugo replies, saying "No thanks. Not interested.". Rock says "Don't be so quick to judge. You can kill time with other stuff, too." and hands Jyugo a Rubik's cube. Jyugo asks what the object is, and Rock says it's a Rubik's cube. Nico says that he knows what it is and says that he has heard it is 'super hard' to solve. Rock says that the "guy next door" gave it to him, but he doesn't want it, so he gave it to Jyugo. Jyugo does not know how to solve the Rubik's cube and so he asks how to play with it. Uno tells him: "First, you mess up all the colours like this. Then, you group the colours back together on every side.". Jyugo says "Put it back together?", Uno says "It's harder than it looks." and "I can barely finish two sides-" before he is interrupted by Jyugo, who says "Finished.". Uno is shocked, and Jyugo is bored, saying "That wasn't fun at all.". Then, Uno gives Jyugo a wire puzzle. Jyugo sees the puzzle and is curious, asking "Huh? What's this?". Rock asks, "You don't even know what wire puzzles are?", Jyugo says "Never heard of 'em." and Nico says "You're supposed to untangle them. I can never figure it out. You can't just force them apart, either.". Then, Uno says "Even you can't finish that in seconds. It takes me a few minutes-" before Jyugo "solves the puzzle". Uno screams at Jyugo saying "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? and Jyugo retorts with "I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO!?". With Nico and Rock spectating, Nico says "Well, I guess this is a talent in its own way. Although, he doesn't realise it." and Rock says "Why doesn't he put it to better use though..". In the background, Jyugo and Uno are arguing. Later, Hajime is walking towards the cell, telling Uno "Hey, No. 11. A letter for you.". Uno questions if it's really for him, before receiving the letter. Rock comments that it's unusual for Uno to get a letter, while Uno says he has no idea who it could be from. In order to scare Uno, Jyugo says "Could it be that thing where you have to send the same letter to ten people within three days or you'll die of a curse...", Uno interrupts with "Stop it!! I hate Japanese horror!!" and Jyugo continues with "Then, someone's bones could be in that envelope..." and Uno interrupts again, with "Quit it!!". Then, Uno decides to read the letter and sees words in red: "I got married. -Catherine". Uno is shocked and then Jyugo says "It's just an announcement. Hah, in your face." and Uno says "S...Shut up!! There's more!! Keep your trap shut!!". He continues reading the letter: "My husband looks so much like you. I've enclosed a picture for you. -Catherine". Uno says "Aww!! After all this time, she still couldn't forget about me." To himself, he thinks "I haven't seen her since I got locked up... but I guess she felt lonely without me..." before seeing the image of her husband Catherine sent. It is revealed that aside from her husband's hat and blonde hair, her husband does not look anything like Uno. Uno was shocked and left extremely upset. Character Appearances Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters